


The Thunder Rolls and the Lightning Strikes

by mrs_captain_rogers



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Jesper likes storms, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Crooked Kingdom, Thunder - Freeform, Thunderstorms, just so much fluff, they have a kitten, wylan not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: Farm boy Jesper likes watching thunderstorms, his city boy boyfriend is not so sure.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fluffy domestic bliss for my favorite sharpshooter and demo expert.





	The Thunder Rolls and the Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift to my friend Rayne based on a HC of his. Its very short but very fluffy

All around the garden walls, trees and hedges shook and swayed in the heavy wind. The heavy clouds, thick like the hand woven blankets Jesper’s mother had once taught him to make, rolled fat and slow across the sky issued in on the southern wind. The clean smell of rain and the sharp tang of electricity that always accompanied summer storms filled the air as the sharpshooter sat on the large porch that wrapped around the back of the Van Eck home. A smile spread across his dark features as pounding rain began to fall, a hazy grey wall still miles away but moving rapidly. Thunder boomed and echoed across the landscape while lightning lit up the sky like the noonday sun. The cacophony of thunder reminded Jesper of the loud timpani drums at the orchestra that his merchling had dragged him to.

The small kitten sitting in his lap burrowed deeper into Jesper’s shirt, digging its sharp nails into his skin, as thunder clattered close enough to shake the many windows of the house. His long nimble fingers gently scratched the kitten’s ears as he whispered soothing words in Zemeni. The soft squeak of the door off the kitchen found its way to Jesper through the din of the storm pulling his grey eyes away from the wall of mist. As pale, sun speckled face framed in ruddy curls peeked through the open door, Jesper’s features bloomed into a wide smile. Wylan’s blue eyes practically sparkled at the sight of him.

“There’s that stupid face I love so much,” Jesper’s words were nearly torn from his lips as a gust of wind whipped across the porch nearly dragging the door from the merchling’s hand.

“What are you doing out here? Do you not hear the thunder?” Before Jesper could respond another bolt of lightning split the sky and Wylan nearly jumped a foot off the ground. 

“Jesper Llewellyn Fahey get your ass in this house right now!” The lanky boy couldn’t help but snort at the sound of his middle name coming from his boyfriend’s mouth. “And is that Kaz in your lap?”

“Yes, it is.” He carefully scooped the kitten into his hands as he rose from the rocking chair, “I still can’t believe you named the damn thing Kaz.” This time it was Wylan’s turn to laugh.

“Well I couldn’t name him after Inej, it would be too confusing when she comes home from sea to visit and Nina has never been as delicate and dainty as that if we’re being honest.” Another chuckle echoed from Jesper, a deep rumble that reminded Wylan of how much he loved Jesper’s soothing baritone. “Now will you please come inside before you get electrocuted?”

Dark, nimble fingers passed the black, three legged kitten into pale, calloused hands as the pair moved through the kitchen door, only pausing in the doorway long enough for Wylan to stretch on tip toe and steal a kiss.

Inside a fire burned in the hearth and the sweet, tangy smell of lemon cookies lingered in the air. Fresh bread cooled on the counter while Marya shelled bright green summer beans into a pot at the heavy wooden table. As the storm raged on, driving torrents of rain fell as if trying to drown the gardens, the house, and the family sheltered within Wylan, Jesper, Marya, and the cat paid no heed as the gales roared and the light flashed.


End file.
